


Phone calls and bonding

by ArticNight



Series: Barry/Hartley drabbles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Hartley and Harrison bonding, Hartley still lives at home, Home being with Harrison, M/M, Since Harrison is his adopted father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of the first one, but Hartley's P.O.V.</p><p>Hartley is at home waiting for a call and bonding with his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone calls and bonding

Hartley was grinning as he entered the house, his father following after.

“I take it you had a good time?” Harrison questioned with amusement. Hartley looked to the older man.

“I suppose so yes.”

“Come now Hartley. You’ve been smiling since we left. It wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain young man now would it?” Hartley tried not to let the red show. The laughter he heard informed him that it didn't work.

“Well I’m happy for you. He seems like he’d be a nice guy. Have you planned on meeting up again?” Harrison asked as he made his way into the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Uh sort of?” At the questioning look he elaborated, “I gave him my number so…”

“The proverbial ball is in his court?” Harrison suggested. Hartley nodded.

“Yeah, but…”

“It’s normal to feel nervous, but I don’t think you’ll have much to worry about.” Harrison comforted while placing a hand on Hartley’s shoulder. Before Hartley could bring anything else up a soft buzzing was heard. Realizing it was his cell Hartley went to answer it. Not recognizing the number he let it go to voicemail first. He put the cell to his ear to listen.

“Uh, hi. I ah, sorry. It’s late so you’re probably sleeping or something but…. I got the number and uh well yeah… Oh! Um this is Barry… Allen. Er I guess… call me back when you can? I um bye?” the last word was a squeak as the line went dead.

“So was that your boyfriend?” Harrison asked with a smirk. Hartley rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t asked him out yet, so no it was not my boyfriend.”

“ _Sorry_. Was that your _future_ boyfriend?” Hartley thought it over before grinning.

“If I have anything to say about it then yes. Yes it was.” His father laughed at the confidence in the young man.

“Well I suggest you get off to bed, call him back in the morning.” With a melodramatic sigh Hartley went to do as his father.

“Yes dad.” He could hear the laughter as he made his way up the stairs. Getting ready for bed he couldn’t get his mind off the cute stuttering brunett he had met. As Hartley laid down, setting his glasses on the besides table he grinned at the cell.

~  
The next morning Hartley got ready quickly. He made sure he looked his best before picking up the cell. He pressed a few buttons then waited.

“ ‘ello?” came a groggy response from the other end of the phone.

“Barry Allen?”

“Uh yes?”

“Hey Barry, it’s Hartley.” Hartley tried to muffle his laughter as he heard a thump and a crash.

“Oh!” came the squeak, “Uh hey, hi. Hi Hartley. Hi.”

“Hello to you too. I was wondering, are you free today?” Hartley asked as he leant on his desk.

“Um a-as of now I’m free, unless I get called into work.”

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at STAR labs? I could give you a tour of the place.” Hartley offered with a smirk on his face.

“Huh? R-Really? Uh y-yeah that sounds n-nice.” The smirk got a touch larger as he heard the stuttering.

“Cool, how about we meet up around eight?” Hartley offered.

“Y-Yeah though, uh, I should warn you I uh tend to run late…” Hartley could just imagine the blush on Barry’s face.

“It’s fine. I’ll see you there.” Hartley promised.

“Yeah, bye H-Hartley.

“Bye Barry.” Hartley purred before hanging up. With a large grin he made his way downstairs where he saw his father sitting at  
the table.

“Good morning.” Hartley greeted as he grabbed some fruit and a muffin.

“Good morning to you too. So what has you so happy before coffee?” Harrison questioned as he passed over a cup. Hartley drank some before responding.

“I have a date today.”

“Already?” Harrison asked in slight shock. Hartley nodded happily.

“Yeah.” With a slight shake of the head and a fond smile Harrison asked,

“Where too?”

“I was going to give him a tour of STAR Labs.” Noticing the look he was receiving Hartley raised a brow.

“What?”

“On the first date?” Harrison asked slowly. Hartley shrugged.

“Why not? He was enraptured with the speech you gave and couldn’t stop looking around the labs when we went into the back for a sweater. Why not start with something he’s interested in?”

“True, but I’m almost a little scared to see what you plan for future dates.”

“O Moriturus, non solliciti nimis.”

“Nimirum Peius 'securus. Nee te paucis relationes melius.” Came the response. Hartley frowned briefly.

“Dad…” Hartley trailed off. Harrison grabbed his hand for a moment.

“I just don’t like seeing you get hurt. You’ve already been through enough.” Hartley knew exactly what Harrison was referring to when he said that. He felt the pat and looked back up to see the other man smiling.

“Go finish getting ready for your date.” A smile pulled at his lips as huffed out a laugh.

“You’ll never guess what he told me before we ended the conversation.”

“Oh and what’s that?” Harrison questioned as he went to finish his meal.

“That he has the tendency to be late.”

“Oh?” Hartley rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Yes, I know, one of my biggest pet peeves.” sighed Hartley.

“Hm you must think highly of him then.”

“Mmm yeah.” Hartley agreed, a sort of far away grin on his face.

“Hartley Rathaway. I know that look.” Harrison warned. Hartley had the decency to blush at being called out.

“Go and have fun. I’ll be in meetings starting at noon so I probably won’t be back till late, and no that is not permission to bring anyone home for the night.”

“Yes dad. I really should look into getting my own place.” Hartley sighed as he cleared his plates. Harrison chuckled.

“You’ve been saying that for a few years.” In an out of character act Hartley stuck his tongue out before finishing getting ready. As he ran a hand through his hair Hartley took one last glance in the mirror before heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> What Hartley says: Oh dad, you don't need to worry.
> 
> Harrison: Of course I'll worry. Your last relationships didn't end well.
> 
> It was google translate so I can't grantee accuracy.


End file.
